Butterfly's Generation
by Kyoko Taisuki
Summary: What if Glinda, refused to move on and go back to Shiz after their visit with the Wizard? Well they live together and create a child and live in Glikkus Mountains! This is the tale of their little family enjoy Wicked fans. Very Glephie, kinda AU, and heavily Book universe leaning. This story WILL be complete so please enjoy the weekly updates!
1. Prolouge

**Author's Note: This is my first ever Fanfic don't hate me please! Hello this is important! You can skip the prologue but if you do then you MUST read this note because it involves important context of the story. The idea is that everything happened the way it should until the end of the Glinda and Elphaba's run to the Emerald city and then the big difference is that Glinda refuses to leave her and goes with Elphaba to join the resistance together. Glinda holds up the fort at home for Elphaba as the "wicked witch" works (a.k.a. terrorism) and grabs supplies so they don't starve.**

Prologue: Magic is thicker than water

Glinda had been thinking.

Yes, yes there were so many jokes that could be made to mock the rather shallow seeming nature of the blonde's mind but she did, believe it or not, think often. Arguments of intellect aside Glinda had been thinking, thinking about what she really wanted in life and everything she left behind to be with Elphaba. This was not to say she regretted her decision and in a way she chose this for the woman she loved as much as herself. Lurline knows what would happen to the bitter green woman if left alone for so long. No the day she had rejected her normal and rather easy life to be with the witch was a day that gave her true happiness and true sorrow alike.

She was trapped in this humble cottage in the isolate Glikkus Mountains and it was a bit frustrating considering the fact she was a Gillikinese girl that had taken to the social life like a bird to the wide open sky. However her old life seemed so much hollower when she thought of the true bond formed between herself and Elphaba and she had been running over all their conversations in her head when she was bored at home waiting for her lover to return.

But something kept popping up in her mind as she waited. She wanted a child.

To her that was the one thing missing in her life other than the loneliness to which she had no solution for. She was raised with the ideal being for her to marry and have children so that thought just would not leave her. She wanted someone to remind her that Glinda's existence was not so temporary; she wanted to both prove she was here and that she could make something beautiful. And when she got down to it she wanted to be a mother. At first these thoughts were brushed off and she assumed they would fade or at least become bearable like the fact she would not get much of a social life again. Much to her surprise the desire only grew and grew in her until her maternal instincts could not be suppressed any longer.

So she came to the conclusion she could not hide this from her love any longer; she had to tell her.

After more tick tocks then she dared to count her lovely Elphie came back to their house. At the moment she returned Glinda had been practicing her magic. The swirls of mystical powers coiled around her wand and slithered into the air as though it was a snake twisting through the wind like it was grass. The green woman's twiggy limbs ached from her work and her eyes were tired but felt lighter when she saw Glinda with her expression cutely twisted into a look of concentration that looked mostly like she was pouting with that puckered lower lip. It made her smirk and let out a low chuckle that made the blonde jump from being snapped out of her focus and the magic just popped out of existence almost like a candle being blown out.

"Elphie~," She squealed excitedly as she hopped up from her chair to rush to the witch's side with a sweet smile.

"Hello my sweet."

"Boring as usual."

"You always say that," she sighed and wrapped her arms around the petite girl's waist with a stern look, "I know the mountains bore you but-"

"But I chose this life I know but I don't care I want to enjoy being with you," she insisted with wide begging eyes. In mere tick tock of holding their gaze Elphaba broke into a meek smile and gave her love a kiss that Glinda happily reciprocated. When their lips pulled away the blonde looked up at the green woman and her face became sullen with the thought she should tell her what had been on her mind. "What's wrong?" Elphaba asked a small hint of concern sneaking its way into her usually droll voice that only someone so close as Glinda could pick up on.

"I have to tell you something."

"You can tell me anything my sweet after all you've forced me to do the same," she said her tone becoming playful at the jab at how her lover had refused to have the hard truth of the nature of the witch's "work" revealed to her. Despite being a mere joke Elphaba had a point she could not keep this from her even if she wanted to but she knew the green girl would not like to hear it.

"I… I want a child," with the request the gaunt woman tensed and the smirk playing on her lips fell and she let out a sigh. One spindly hand moved to her head and pinched the bridge of her sharp nose so she would remain calm. The Gillikinese woman felt the air around them grow heavy and awkward making her pull away and she went to grab her wand and played with it to get her mind off the uncomfortable situation.

"You know we just can't make that happen after all I don't have the proper ahem, plumbing, not to mention we are in the turning point in a power struggle!"

"But-but we have magic we could-,"

"Magic I barely understand and again this is a sad and hard world; it is not the kind of world we should raise a child in."

"This is the only world and life we have or at least that is what you insist Ms 'I am an atheist and aspiritualist," she put her hands to her sides and her tone continued to become more shrill as she mocked Elphaba.

"But we should wait until after I overthrow the wizard, _if_ I overthrow him…" she snapped at her but her vigor softened at the thought she might not succeed.

"Elphie we aren't going to be young forever," she cooed picking up on the broken spirit of her love and came closer again letting the distance disappear between them and kissed her on her murky green blushed cheek.

"I won't make a good mother," she looked at Glinda with a serious stare.

"You are so motherly to the Animals that you teach to talk."

"But humans are not the same story."

"I can be motherly enough for the both of us."

"You can't really think-,"

"Please I believe in you, Elphie; I believe in _us_." Glinda grasped her lover's green fingers and intertwined them with her own. Elphaba thought on it a moment. She had thought of it before truth before, what woman hadn't? She hated the idea of child birth though and she discovered she was not good with humans let alone simple minded little brats. But the child of her and Glinda couldn't be that bad and if she used magic there would be no childbirth and Glinda would do most of the care taking. Perhaps, she thought, just perhaps preserving her ideals and giving a companion to her love for when she was away could be worth it.

"Fine," she finally muttered regretting it a bit in her gut but was set at easy by the grateful kiss from the blonde.

Later they had dinner and studied the necessary spell to create life. It turned out it requited a woman's egg which was quite doable for the two and soon enough a bright-eyed baby girl was born and they named her name was Estella.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Bloody Nails and Dry Hearts

IMPORTANT: I plan on trying to update this story at least once a week for all of those who are wondering if this story is just going to die it's not. I hope all of you will stay with me for this tale to unfold.

Author's note: Okay so this is, I know I keep saying this but, this is my first ever Fanfic so please no hate I just have a story in my heart I want to tell! As for the actually important notes Glinda and Elphaba are 30ish and Estella is 10. Enjoy! To all you who have followed my story or liked it thank you! I was so nervous to post this and your support makes me feel more confident in posting more.

It was early in the morning. The bright sun was only a small ring on the surface of the horizon making look like the entire world was on fire. It was early spring but Elphaba could not be sure so it could have been winter for all she knew. Unfortunately though there was no rest for the wicked and she had to get to her special meeting place with her fellow conspirators.

She threw a black, simple blouse with a long skirt that stopped at her knees and boots started. With a smirk she slide on her gloves and flexed her fingers remembering the Lurlinemas that Glinda had knitted them for her. She took in a deep breath letting her lungs up with the thin mountain air. Before leaving the room she back tracked for a moment to peck her blonde lover on the forehead as she had made a habit of doing so every morning. The slumbering woman shifted in her slumber and remained fast asleep.

Elphaba exited the room in stiff strides and mentally slipped into the persona of the witch. It took only a dozen or so tocks to make her was through the small cottage. She tried to muffle her steps as she moved past their daughter's room but her thick black boots still created small, dull thuds against the dusty wooden planks of the floor.

The main living room she had entered from the thin hallway was divided with on side holding a simple circular table with three stools around it. It also had a few cabinets and served as a kitchen of sorts though held no stove but instead had a chimney for cooking in the corner. To the opposite side there was a dingy carpet that was an old quilt with faded purples and greens with a soft blue border. Surrounding it was a low table that only came to the gaunt woman's knees and a rocking chair. She smiled a bit as she looked at the small bookshelf to the wall adorn with various books; some for her and some for Estella who had taken to reading like Elphaba.

Though Elphaba had only been in the cramped living room she could see a presence outside her spotty window. Knowing it was odd for anyone to be around lurking outside her home at such a time she assumed the worse. 'The Wizard could have found her' was the conclusion she had found. It was not back up well but she would rather be safe and a worries fool than dead.

She pulled out the Grimmerie from the top of the wobbly book shelf and made her way to the door in a rush hoping to surprise them before her stirring was noticed. She flung open the door in her cone shaped hat with its long rim tilted up to reveal her piercing brown eyes and sharp features. Crouching with Elphaba's broom between her legs was Estella with her head turned to look at her mother glaring at her. Her eyes were wide and filled with anxiousness.

Estella was only ten at the moment and was a thin and stick like girl, rather similar to the witch in that way, and she had shoulder-length black hair that was parted to the right. The hair was silky and stayed flat at the top and at her ears it became curly. She was wearing a loose powder blue tunic and brown pants and a back shoulder bag bulging from its contents. For a silent moment the both of them stood locked in eye contact with Estella in fear and Elphaba in disbelief.

"Why are you here," the witch finally asked in a cold tone. Estella jumped like a deer being spotted by a hunter and then looked to the ground then up.

"Come on broom fly," she muttered under her breath. Elphaba was a handful of feet away from her daughter so she couldn't hear her and barely saw her lips moving so it seemed like she said nothing. This made the broom sudden ascent seemed even more random as it shakily rose into the air. Elphaba rushed over to Estella and tried to grab her but the moment she stepped forward the broom only went faster. Before the small girl could believe that her feet were off the ground at all she was already several feet in the air. The Wicked Witch threw up her arms to grab and pull down the pale child.

"Get down here now!" she yelled and Estella just looked down at her and her fear filled face shifted to a mild confidence in the form of a soft smirk. She took in a deep breath and stared hard at her with bubbling excitement and need for a rebellious streak she had been denied for so long. Estella had usually followed the rules and normally would have been down on the ground listening to her mother's ranting by now but there she was high in the sky. "Where do you think you're going?" Elphaba continued to scream as the small girl flew away a few feet in front of her so she could see past the mountains they were on.

Estella had been unable to her the witch's scolding as the resounding noise of her own heartbeat pounded in her ears as she looked out to the world in front of her. Being even higher than usual made the world seem even small and when she could see there was more she wondered how much more, more there was out there. She was literally pulled back to reality by Elphaba casting a spell to roughly force the broom back to her. The broom bucked and jumped as the power pulled at it making Estella lose balance and she gripped on digging her stubby nails into the wood and giving her splinters that made her bite her lip in pain.

Roughly the Elphaba ripped her off the broom and she fell to the ground on her back. Estella looked up- her brief moment of confidence blown away and her eyes once again widened in fear.

"I just wanted to see the world," she muttered in a shaky voice and her vision became blurred with tears.

"The world is not worth seeing," Elphaba replied and hopped on the broom and began flying off before Estella could get another word in. It had occurred to the green woman she was too hard on the younger girl but she was also aware she did not have the faintest idea of how else to act. Perhaps she was just like her father in not showing enough love to her daughter. The mere mention of her father made her scowl. She was not, she could not be her father but still how was someone who was never been loved by her family truly and could not love them either be the kind of mother a child needs. This was why she more often than not came home when the girl was already asleep so she may avoid bothersome reminders of what a not motherly woman she was.

Estella stayed back against the kicked up grass and dirt that had been tossed about by her and Elphaba had been walking. She looked up to the sky and focused on the shapes of the clouds and was remained of how mere moments ago she was up there. She picked herself up and spent the rest of the time before Glinda woke up sitting on the edge of the mountain top staring out as the sun rose. The navy blue sky slowly turned violet then orange and red near the horizon. Her nails still hurt from splinters the broom gave her but she tried to ignore it and dove into her thoughts.

This had been her first act of disobeying her mother in a big way. There had been times when she had refused to eat dinner or stayed up past her bedtime but never had she been so bad that her mother had resorted to her magic. Why even was desire to travel past this lonely mountain so bad? She grimaced and pulling blades of grass from their home in the dirt and released them into the air and let the morning breeze carry them away. Her tears began to trickle down the side of her face as she was faced with the realization that Elphaba did not care about of there. She had thrown her to the ground and flew off without another word. Did she even care if Estella was hurt? She was hurt she thought as she inspected the dried blood under her nails she had avoided all morning.

The rest of the time between her thoughts and Glinda finally waking up was filled with the sound of Estella's tears ringing through the crisp morning air. When Glinda looked into her daughter's room and saw she was not there she looked around and then frantically ran out of the humble cottage in search for the little girl only to find her sitting on the porch with puffy eye and a bitter expression. "Are you alright Estella?" she asked wondering why she looked so bad and unhappy. Estella only looked up at her and ran straight into her arms. They embraced for a while as the sun slowly climbed into the sky.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Author's note: Man that was filled with angst! Okay I am probably going to make that less depressing as the story goes on but I just really want to capture what I think Elphaba is like a mother mostly based off her actions in Kaimo Ko.

The days after the little scuffle between Elphaba and Estella were awkward and held many instances of silence that Glinda had to try her hardest to break. After one night Estella rushed to her room to avoid talking to her mother about the whole thing Glinda forced herself to confront the rather stand-offish green woman. "What happened between you two!" she cried after the dinner was all put away.

"She wanted to fly off on my broom," she explained coldly not even looking the blonde in the eyes.

"That's what this is about?"

"Yes she can't just go running off and she seems upset about it because she is too naive to understand that is a horrible idea."

"That is a stupid reason to stay so angry though."

"I'm not angry."

"Really?"

"No, Estella is the only one who's upset."

"Why don't you talk to her then?"

"She doesn't want to talk to me," she said turning to Glinda with a sad look and closed the distance between them.

"Talk to her," Glinda pleaded knowing that Estella had already refused to speak to her on the matter.

"Fine but I have to tell you she won't be all that happy for me to sit her down and deal with this."

"You can't run from our own kid Elphaba."

"I know, I know I'm not going to run." And with that the witch went straight to the small room that held the little girl. Elphaba had not really noted what her daughter looked like and she was a bit surprised at how grown up she was beginning to look. The room that housed her was more like the size of a walk-in closet than an actual bedroom and had off white walls. Said walls had been carved into with odd swirling patterns that crawled from the bottom to four feet or so which was obviously the work of Estella whom had taken an obsession to carving of all things, on top of reading that was. The bed was in the middle of the right wall and had pathetic looking brown covers that were swelled up from Estella hiding in them. Elphaba came closer to the bed and Estella twisted under the thin sheets and looked her mother straight in the eye her wide green eyes seeming more piercing than usual to The Wicked Witch. They seemed almost as dull yet intense as her but the deep green looked less like her eyes but older woman's odd skin.

"Estella?" Elphaba nervously placed a hand her daughter's side.

"What is it?" she mumbled bitterly and looked away from the taller woman in hate of her gaze.

"I want to talk about," she paused trying to think of a way to delicately put it since tact was not always her strong suit, "what happened a few mornings ago."

"What's to talk about? Why do you even care?"

"What do you mean 'why do I care?' I'm your mother!"

"You sure don't act like it Miss Elphaba," at that moment it had occurred to her that Estella had never called her mom or anything of the sort just Miss Elphaba; the thought disturbed her more than she cared to admit.

"Well I do care so you are going to tell me what makes you so angry with me."

"Why do you hate me?"

"Hate you? Estella I don't hate you."

"Then why are you always gone? Did I do something wrong? I just wanted to see where you go all the time!" the young girl began to cry the tears trickling down her cheeks that were thoroughly flushed with frustration.

"No, no that's not it my sweet," she pulled her daughter into a hug not and slightly tensing up as the tears soaked through her blouse and burning her skin. For the next few moments they sat there and Elphaba soothingly stroked Estella's hair. Eventually, the green eyed girl got herself together to speak clearly but her voice still shook somewhat.

"You really love me?" she asked in a small whisper and Elphaba kissed her on the forehead.

"Of course Estella," she cooed making her daughter smile at her for the first time in a good while. Though she was not totally convinced that Elphaba was satisfied by her and truly loved her she did feel a bit at ease by hearing her mother say that. She had a feeling that she would still not be allowed to use the broom but after her last ride she was not feeling up to it anyhow. Despite all the thoughts swimming in Estella's young mind, thoughts she herself was rather overwhelmed by she just pushed them to the back of her mind and just enjoyed the joy of this moment with her mother even if it was only temporary.

They continued to cuddle throughout the night and Elphaba decided to tell Estella a story like she did so often back when the girl was younger.

"…And the Wonderful Witch finally defeated the cruel dictator and won the hearts of the masses never knowing just how many trials she had to face to get there." Elphaba spoke proudly as though the witch's victory was her own.

"Did she marry the princess?" Estella asked excitedly bouncing in her mother's arms.

"Of course, they were wed and ruled over the people with kindness and care. They listened to the people's cry for help and always made sure they were not ignored. They loved people, Animals, and all other species alike and treated them fairly and respectfully."

"They sound amazing."

"They certainly are," the green woman said with a sad smile. One day she would make that fairy tale a reality, she thought, for not just her sake but also for the Animals that were being abused and for her daughter who has to live in this world.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Daydreams of Green

Author's Note: I realized I never officially said it so I'll say it now: this Fanfic will be completed and not just dropped! For all of you that have been enjoying it or have more recently jumped in I'm so glad your reading this and overjoyed that some of you have even followed and favorited it. So please continue to read and see where this story goes! Also if there is anything you think would make my story even better than just shoot me a message I'm super open to new ideas.

Estella's days continued to crawl by in what seemed to her an eternal limbo of monotony. She was at such an age that the need for excitement boiled in her veins and sent shockwaves of desire and dreaming through her entire being shaking her to the very core. She was far more like Glinda in that respect, that _need_ to be noticed, she felt the attention of just her parents was no longer enough.

At first, the idea was to run to the nearby village and try to play with the other kids so she could feed her hunger for companionship but the memories of the last time she attempted some form of adventuring beyond their lonely mountain made her stop and her still sore hand throb. Deciding that learning from her mistakes would be the best course of action she changed tactics to try to persuade Glinda, the far sweeter mother, to relate to her problem and desire. So one morning while her mother was cleaning up the dishes from their breakfast and Elphaba had already flown away to do her job again she proposed the idea. "Mom I was thinking…"

"Well then what is my little genius thinking about hm? The meaning of life perhaps? Maybe the origins of the universe?" she teased turning to her daughter with a sugary grin.

"I'm no genius mom," she pouted and thought, if she was a so brilliant she would be able to come up with a more clever way to get the attention she craved.

"Yes you are Estella Thropp!" she declared with a slight sternness and placed the hands at her hips, "You are absolutely brilliant understand?"

"If I was so smart then why can't I read Miss Elphaba's big girl books?"

"It's not so much that you can't… more like you shouldn't."

"Well why not?"

"There are things in those books that are too intense for someone your age. You'll get to read the when you're older I promise dear."

"Ugh, you guys are always hiding things from me! What does Miss Elphaba even do when she runs off for days on end huh and what about how did two women produce me? From what I've read that should be impossible!" Estella exploded frustrated at being told she was intelligent but also too young and stupid. To her that just sounded ridiculous and contradictory. To her, her life was only a sum of confused facts and things being hid from her and she was sick of it. Part of the reason she wanted to explore in the first place was to learn what else there was out there. She didn't even know if she was even normal or not which as a half Gillikinese girl was very disturbing thought. Her mother, Glinda, had also begun feeling antsy with always being coped up in their humble little home. She was worn down from all her time stuck with Estella, Elphaba and no one else. The two of them were far too social by nature to stay there forever and she decided to talk to her lover so that they might actually leave that dull mountain.

Later that day when Elphaba had returned she was sore and worried. The green woman's work is becoming more and more dangerous and while she was able to handle it, she did have concerns about her family's safety. She considered the idea of just stopping it but then what would all of Dr. Dillamond's work be for? What would all of her own effort and perseverance for? The whole situation was just becoming murky and she found herself, first perhaps the first time in her life, caring about her own self-preservation if only for the fact that if she was gone she would leave a rather sad family behind.

Her thoughts were halted when her partner Glinda came from Estella's bedroom to the main room to greet her. Her weary body was filled with a bit of excitement and gave her a soft smile as they embraced. She felt bad about all the time she had been spending away from her darling Glinda and her daughter and considered the idea of at least taking something of a break from her terrorism to be with them. Tomorrow, she concluded, she would talk with the guys in her group to convince them to let her spend some time away from all the danger of her "job".

"Elphaba, dear, we need to talk," Glinda stated in a serious tone and the green woman nodded calmly. Glinda explained her and Estella's desire to be part of the outside world on the couch and Elphaba held her close and listened with a stony poker-face.

"You know that's dangerous my sweet-" she started but was cut off by Glinda.

"But it's not healthy to spend all our lives up here," the blonde protested and Elphaba let out a frustrated sigh.

"If literally anyone found out who you two were, who _we_ are, both of you would be in terrible danger," Elphaba pressed trying to reason with Glinda.

"No one will find out; we can figure out an alibi."

"Glinda please this is not wise…"

"Elphie, we_ need_ this."

Elphaba paused to think of her childhood, most of it was a blur of faces and an overwhelming feeling of hatred. That was what it was like for her but her daughter, she had a chance to be happy in ways she never could be. She shook her head to try and throw off the feeling but the urge to make the two women closest to her happy slowly won out. When had her heart softened so she asked herself? Perhaps it was when she had fallen in love with her lover that stood before that but then when was that? It was far too hard to pinpoint the moment she had be seduced by the sweetness of Glinda but she knew it probably began when she first her step out of that shallow facade and proved her intellect. But know was not the time to dwell on such nostalgic pleasantries.

"Fine but we are going to need a fake names, and you'll have to wear a wig or something to look less like the most stunning lady in all of Oz," Elphaba finally replied and was struggling not to smile by the end of the declaration and gave into it when the blonde hugged her and squealed with delight.

"You won't regret this Elphie I promise!" Glinda spoke between ecstatic giggles.

End note: by the way this is where the plot thickens so my chapters might get longer, and hopefully, more frequent.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Sight for Sore Eyes

Author's Note: I am REALLY excited for the next chapter since it was one of the biggest plot points that I had thought up of when I was first inspired to write this so I hope you guys are ready for things to pick up real soon!

The plan was that three days from the night they decided upon doing so they would venture to the town on the edge of the divide between Glikkus and Munchkinland that Elphaba had gone to a few times before to gather supplies from. To prepare for their journey the Wicked Witch spent the days leading up to the event at the house much to the joy of her sweet Glinda. At the moment the towering sorceress was thumbing through the book she had found at Kiamo Ko while visiting there on an assignment. It was hard to read as the words seemed to have a life of their own and slithered and contorted as she tried to decipher the meaning behind them. She assumed there was some sort of spell to disguise them if she just looked hard enough.

Glinda approached her from the bed room with a worried expression. While she found the overwhelming passion her Elphie exuded when she had her heart set on something to be rather attractive; not to mention the way her brow furrowed in frustration when she was having difficulties or the way she would nibble at her thumb nail subconsciously when she was thinking so hard… it had occurred to Glinda that she needed to stop over analyzing what she found so endearing about the gaunt woman and rather focus on what she came over to her to say. The fact of the matter was that Elphaba was becoming increasingly ill-tempered the more she tried tirelessly to read that silly old spell book and it was putting both the blonde and especially their daughter at whit's end.

"Elphie, dear?" She coed in a sugary tone that made the raven haired woman turn to look her lover in the eye.

"Yes my sweet," she replied and sighed as she shut the book in front of her and rotated in her seat so that her entire body was facing Glinda. Her eyes were collecting dark circles under them and she had a weary smile from being up all night trying to figure out what that damned book said.

"Why don't you take a break," Elphaba's lover suggested tentatively.

"I suppose that would be for the best…"

"You seem to be in quite a fit over this Elphie do you want to talk about it?"

"It's nothing to worry your pretty little head over my dear," Glinda looked at the green witch with a exaggerated pout and knew the other was kidding when she had bared that wicked smile of hers.

"Don't be so stingy like that you know it gets me all worked up."

"Your reactions are a good deal of the fun my sweet," Elphaba teased as she got up from her chair and walked up to the blonde. She gently wrapped her lean arms around her love's waist and pulled her in closer and planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Stop that I know you're frustrated and just trying to distract me," Glinda tried to command as much respect she could to make it sound like she was serious but she was smiling despite herself from emerald woman's advances.

"I just wanted to get my mind off of this cursed book I swear I'm beginning to think it really is from another word because I can't figure it out. Furthermore, I was not trying to distract you but rather myself from what currently annoys me."

"Well ignoring it isn't going to fix it."

"And getting needlessly flustered is?" Elphaba prodded whilst quirking up an eyebrow.

"Of course not," Glinda said simply and it occurred to her that she was flipping sides on the argument as it progressed when considering that she had originally came over to express that she should take a break. However all at once she found herself wanting the witch to succeed and take this dumb book head on. It was like she wanted them to prove to themselves that they didn't need to run from things since, by the nature of Elphaba's missions, they often did.

"Look," the green woman sighed and rested her angular chin on the shorter one's shoulder, "I just don't want to deal with it right now."

"Alright but promise that afterwards we can work on that book together."

"But there is no guarantee you'll even know how to-" Elphaba was cut off by Glinda's lips being sweetly pressed against hers and happily reciprocated. When the blonde released the thin, green lips she responded with a caring grin that made Elphaba feel like she could melt.

"No buts, and anyways it can't hurt to try."

With a low chuckle Elphaba responded, "Alright my sweet, whatever you want."

End Note: this chapter was going to be more Estella focused but then well Glephie fluff happened; deal with it. Next chapter will have more plot relevant stuff I swear.


	6. Update

Author's Note: Hey guess what I was gone because of about a million different reasons but now I'm back and hope to go back to the update every week format. As for all of you wondering why I had suddenly stop updating well here's a list of lame-ass excuses: I had to get ready to move half-way across the US, I had birthday parties galore, final exams, getting my grade-related shit together, and lots of friends/family drama so yeah I've been busy. Also I just got a new computer AND it doesn't have Microsoft which makes me want to cry.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Starlit Bridge to Tomorrow

Author's Note: Man I kinda forgot how badly I left you guys at a cliff hanger, man I am so mean. It feels pretty good to get back into the swing of things but I kinda sucky at it and it is a little awkward. I hope that I can let this story grow and become really awesome like the plan originally was.

Glinda and Elphaba continued to work hard at the book for the last few days as Estella was getting ready in her own way. The afternoon before she was going to the town Estella made sure to pack the supplies that she, in her infinite wisdom as a ten-year-old, thought was absolutely necessary to bring on her expedition to civilization. She grabbed a small, ragged backpack that was a faded brown and made of leather. The smell of age and the stains from old memories felt nostalgic as she ran her fingers against the rough texture and smiled excitedly as she rushed to pack it up with what she needed for her trip.

She shuffled towards the old chest at the foot of her bed and unhinged the rusting lock to get a good look at what was inside. More often than not Estella would just leave what she liked hanging around her room in various places; it was the sort of organized chaos that was to be expected of a girl her age and so the chest had fallen out of favor with her but she knew it was far from empty. Wondering what assortment of relics from the past lay waiting patiently to be found she opened it and wiped the dust off the random objects in the box. There was many little trinkets littered in the chest that ranged from disintegrating books to even a blanket that smelled like mildew and was a faded blue.

Estella was about to put a lid on her old possessions as they seemed rather useless to her when she saw a small glimmer out of the corner of her eye. Surprised that something that was left to rot in a chest for so long was still even a little shiny she dug threw the old rags to find her mysterious "shiny thing" only to find a rusted chain necklace. When she pulled it out however she found that there was a small rose locket that was metallic and a mock gold looking with a bit of rust freckled across it's smooth surface. flicking it open she noted that it did not yet have any image on the inside which surprised her a bit. Estella ran the pad of her thumb over the textures of the carefully constructed petals on the rose and stuffed it in her bag thinking she could sell it and buy something better with the money she would receive from it.

Next she began filling the leather shoulder bag with her favorite book and a coat in case it was cold which was unlikely on account of it being summer. She was going to put more into her bag until she realized that she did not have all that many possessions and instead just moved on to what she would wear the next day. Unfortunately, she did not have any more outfit than the blue blouse and knee-length skirt so she slipped out of her shirt. With a determination in her eyes she grabbed her mommy Glinda's sewing materials and some various pretty blue fabric as her two mothers were busy in each others' arms and went to embroidering her blouse into something more beautiful which she spent the rest of the day doing.

As the sun finally descended and dissolved into the night Estella finally finished adding a fine ruffle to her blouse and used the rest of the cloth to make a darker blue ribbon to wear. She smiled with satisfaction sliding into her specially tailored shirt but made sure to wrap up her bleeding fingers first as to not stain her creation. It had taken many a frustrating hour to finish but she did, she was very surprised it took so long though because she had done it before with her mother on random cloths. Even though it took so long she was still pleased with the result and was tired. She settled down on her bed after opening the curtains to the window so that she could watch the waxing, crescent moon and endless sea of stars as she fell asleep. As she did so she happily thought and looked towards the idea of tomorrow with anticipation.

End note: Okay this is me getting back into the swing of things so sorry it's short and a little clunky


End file.
